Pockets of Eternity
by kenjutsus
Summary: My memories are like little pockets of eternity. I can't forget them, and will never forget them because they live inside me forever. Some are terrible memories, and I choose to hide them in the hollows of my mind. But the memory of meeting you doesn't hide - I live it every day. 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Introduction

**-1. Introduction-**

**Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope it won't be too bad haha. I've gotten into Kingdom Hearts recently and I'm srsly so obsessed with it. Durin` BBS I was making all these random analyses (I guess you could call them that) about Terra's relationship with Master Eraqus, Ventus, and especially Aqua. This led to me shipping them orz and I wanted to write about them. Lot of these are Aqua-centric too~**

**This challenge is just for fun, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as I enjoyed writing it. None of these themes are connected, each stand by itself. :)**

**I'm also sorry if the characters are OOC, especially Terra. In BBS he's really calm, and has the "tough guy" thing going on but I think he would have a childish side to him too, not just the cool exterior he has that was shown in the game. I'd think he would be more relaxed around Aqua and Ventus so in the entirety of these one-shots, Terra will be more relaxed around his friends and I hope you guys don't mind. **

**In the first chapter, Terra is about 11 and Aqua is about 10. I'm just going to assume that Terra started training with Eraqus around when he was…8-10 years old? If there's anything wrong, message me or review and tell me so I can fix it c: Thanks for actually opening this fic LOL I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Terra, welcome Aqua to her new home."

The twelve-year-old boy with spiked brown hair turned with a curious glance to the newcomer. In his hand, he carried a wooden hand-made Keyblade, with which he was executing brutal attacks onto practice rings. His dark blue eyes stared with a somewhat childish shine, as he turned to smirk at the cobalt-haired girl. She looked insecure in the magnificent halls of the Land of Departure, hiding slightly behind Master Eraqus's taller figure.

Aqua was slightly shorter than Terra, wearing a blue dress, and everything about her was like the sea. Calm, relaxing, and wafting in waves of tranquility. Like the azure waves that recedes forward gracefully, but quickly retreating back into the sea for safety. She blushed as Terra came up to her and leaned his face in, being mischevious as always. Master Eraqus sighed heavily at his pupil's careless behavior, and watched the small exchange.

"Aw, come on, don't be shy!" Terra laughed, holding out a hand while following her around Master Eraqus in circles. Aqua simply retreated back into Master Eraqus.

He puffed out his chest in pride, "My name is Terra, and I'm going to be the _strongest_ Keyblade Master, just you wait and see, right Master Eraq-"

"Keyblade wielding doesn't simply come to us - it requires dedicated practice and patience," he gave a stern glance to a pouting Terra, and turned to Aqua again, "Terra is one of my more…_eager_ apprentices. He does work studiously - at times - and the same diligence will be expected from you, Aqua. I will be mentoring you, and training you to fight the darkness using the power of light in your heart. This is a difficult journey, though one I believe both of you are more than capable of taking."

Aqua seemed slightly overwhelmed with this spiel, while Terra only laughed it off. It was obvious he had heard it too many times. Did he take anything seriously? Aqua cast inquisitive eyes onto the youngster, who simply crossed his arms behind his head and beamed from ear to ear at her.

"Come on! I'll show you around, we don't have to listen to _this _guy," he lazily gestured to Eraqus, who gave a hopeless look, and simply let Terra guide Aqua away.

The Keyblade Master had high hopes for these two - due to the fact Keyblade wielders were hard to come by lately - and he hoped they would prove as positive influences to each other. Eraqus's brows furrowed as he approached the idea of darkness manifesting in Terra's heart. It was like parasite eggs planted in the recesses of his heart that would only fester and consume Terra from the inside.

But Aqua…she had a heart made of pure light, proving so much potential as a Keyblade Master. If she could be the one to chase the darkness away from Terra…

* * *

Terra was done running around, hastily showing her each and every room of the castle she would be staying in, and introducing her to multiple people in a cheerful manner.

"I'm glad I'm not the only apprentice here anymore! Less chores for me!" Terra laughed gleefully and rather evilly, "And I can have another partner to spar with! Fighting with Master can get boring sometimes, he doesn't use his full strength against me even though I can handle myself."

Terra waited for her reaction. He expected a gasp of surprise, or at least a retort about how he could never win against Eraqus.

She said nothing; she only looked at him with, waiting patiently for him to say more.

"You don't talk too much, do you?"

Aqua smiled wryly, inwardly cringing, hoping that she could keep up this relationship. All relationships seemed to shatter, no matter how carefully she nurtured it, and she had to tread carefully as if she were walking on broken pieces of glass.

The brown-haired boy sighed but remarked, "I think you should smile more too. Keeps making me think of the ocean - pretty and peaceful, you know?"

Aqua flushed at his comment, but he paid no attention as he watched a squirrel fiddling with nuts as another squirrel joined it.

Suddenly, he snatched a dandelion and grinned, "Here, make a wish!"

Aqua stared with complexity at the white, fluffy plant. How could a small, insignificant weed provide the hidden desires in her heart? What absurd traditions did they have in the Land of Departure?

Terra only laughed again in a childish manner, but underneath she could feel the warmth of his soul, as stable and supportive as the land beneath her.

"This is a dandelion, the latin name for it is Taraxacum. Oh, did you know that my name is "earth" in Latin? Cool, right?"

Terra continued to prattle off on his knowledge of language, and Aqua would've been impressed - had she not known it already. Aqua had been an avid reader - even with the limited amount of resources she had in her homeland - and absorbed knowledge rapidly.

Terra faced her again and raised an eyebrow, "…you already know this, don't you?"

Aqua raised an eyebrow and sputtered, "H-how did you know?"

Terra smirked, "Hey! You talked! But anyway, you just _looked_ like you understood everything, and I didn't feel like you really were listening anyway," he shrugged casually, "you must be really smart! I bet you could do all those complicated magic spells I can't do."

There was a pause as they turned to watch the sun go down. The light of the sun bathed the whole pavilion and they leaned back to enjoy the heat.

Terra turned to Aqua again - he could never seem to stop talking! - and pointed to the dandelion, "Come on, wish for something. It's just a joke. Do anything! You could wish for…I don't know…a new dress? Books? Easy training? Master Eraqus's approval? A boyfriend? Isn't that what girls want? Food? Sometimes I wish I could eat my mom's cooking again, I really do miss that," he gave a wistful glance and slightly pursed his lips, but it was replaced again with a casual smile.

Aqua thought of the meager family she had left behind as the stared at the dandelion. She remembered the verbal abuse she had upheld, the stinging remarks leaving scars, and the cruel criticism, declaring that she was only a _mistake, _an worthless, useless being in the universe - a _weed_.

But The Master had said she had a duty to bear - to preserve worlds from the lurking darkness. She wasn't an error - she had a newfound dream. She was a guardian, a protector, and a _Keyblade wielder. _And she wouldn't stop there. In fact, there wouldn't be anyone to stop her. She would become Master, and she would discover the universes hidden away in the stars, she would be the ocean surrounding the earth - harvesting life and providing safety from the shadows.

She looked back at Terra. She looked at his smiling face, and felt the benevolence beating off his heart in steady waves. Just a stranger she was to him, but he gave her a trusting look, giving her purpose in what she thought was a meaningless life.

Besides, this journey couldn't be too bad with Terra by her side.

So she pushed away bad thoughts, and beamed at the prospect of her future - the promise of a new life, and a new friend.

She blew the dandelion, and watched the seed heads disperse, some latching onto Terra's hair, which he gave a veritable amount of complaints, but she laughed - for the first time in a long time, which only made Terra laugh with her.

She never told anyone what she wished for.


	2. Complicated

**- 2. Complicated -**

**Terra is like 16 and Aqua is about 15. :)**

"This is too complicated," Terra groaned and pushed the leather-bound book of spells away.

He fell forward on the table and settled his head on his arms, determined not to study. He looked at Aqua to the side, who was studiously perusing through a more advanced spell book, nodding to herself as she flipped the yellow pages.

He poked her in the side, "I'm bored."

The female mage raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't complain to me, I'm studying."

He groaned again and planted his face onto the mahogany, "Talk with me, Aqua."

Aqua rolled her eyes and thought, _What a baby._

Terra continued to poke her in the sides, deciding Aqua would be the victim of his boredom.

Her eyes irked and glared at him, but she made no sound.

Which only made him poke her harder.

She breathed a stifled sigh and closed the book shut. Her eyes were clearly irked as she stared at Terra. She then unexpectedly swung the book at Terra, which he caught easily with his hands.

"This is a warning, Terra. Let me study in peace, or I swear I will give all your cookies to Ventus."

She yanked the book back, but the book remained clasped in his hands. _He ignored the cookie threat?_ Aqua's azure eyes narrowed, "…Terra…Let go of my book. _Now_."

Terra's lips curled and leaned in, "_Make_ me."

"I will _not_ be provoked by you, Terra." She then let go of the book, and instead turned to another leather-bound volume, and preceded to ignore Terra, enraptured in the complicated beauty of magic.

Terra sighed and tossed the book onto the table with a loud thud, to which Aqua responded to with a frown, but she flipped a yellow page and ignored him.

Terra smirked and slammed the book onto the table again. Twice. Thrice. Each to which Aqua responded with a purse of her lips.

Once more wouldn't hurt.

So Terra lifted the book with his muscular arms, and smashed it on to the table as hard as he could.

Which broke the table in half.

Stacked volumes tumbled to the ground as Aqua stared incredulously at the wreck in front of her. Shards of mahogany was stuck on her clothes as she gave up and sat back on her chair.

Terra was still holding the book in shock when Master Eraqus came into the room.

"Would you two like some-what. Happened. Here," Master Eraqus immediately scowled and crossed his arms. Terra internally cringed at the prospect of another lecture from the older man. He could see Ven's blond hair poking from behind the Master's back, urgent to see what had occurred.

"I know it's not Aqua, because she is responsible and _mature_, and I also see a very large book in your hand, Terra, and you usually are not an avid reader, so do you mind explaining to me what happened here?"

"Master, it's uh," Terra looked at the blue-haired girl for help, who seemed to be more interested in reading the spell book backwards rather than helping her companion.

"It's…_complicated._"


	3. Obsession

**- 6. Obsession -**

**In this one, Terra is about 16 and Aqua is about 15. Ventus would be around…9? Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Terra hissed as his Keyblade, Earthshaker ricocheted off the metallic practice rings and he grunted in anger. He hastily swept the sweat of his forehead and leaned his head back in exhaustion.

Terra reopened his eyes and squinted at the sun - it seemed to be taunting him. In fact, everything seemed to torment him.

Ever since Master Eraqus had nearly been hit with a small bout of darkness, which had erupted from Terra during training sessions, his look of shock and disapproval had shaken Terra.

Master Eraqus - the man who had stepped in and saved the brunet from the hellhole he had been living in and stepped in as the father figure of Terra's life - had given him such a cold glance.

He had given the young apprentice a long lecture on controlling the darkness. He had said that only the weak ones couldn't keep their shadows under toll. Was Terra really that weak?

And what would the Master think if Terra had told him it had come involuntarily? And what would he say if Terra had said it came…naturally?

So during the following weeks, Terra had occupied himself with training - determined to keep control of his darkness. Surely if he became stronger, self-control would come easier, wouldn't it?

The idea of strength wasn't simply an idea anymore - it was reality.

Terra didn't seem to have time for his family anymore. It was simply power, power, power that drilled in his head. It was the first thought he had when he woke up, and the last thought as he went to uneasy sleep.

It certainly was taking a toll on him. The bags under his eyes simply proved it, and his cobalt weren't so childish anymore.

The Keyblade apprentice believed he needed to work with more passion, he wouldn't become weak and allow immorality distill his judgement and actions.

But he didn't realize what his obsession for power was doing to others.

Ventus was left without a brother. And he became lonely.

Master Eraqus was only further disappointed.

And Aqua…well she wouldn't let Terra do this to himself.

As the sun beamed from it's peak, Terra prepared himself for another bout of rigorous training, but he was called out to.

"Terra!"

Aqua and her azure hair stood out from amongst the grass and trees and Terra smiled. He loved her company. But it was a small smile, and he simply waved at her and turned around to get to work.

Aqua frowned and her lips pursed - a small habit she picked up from Terra. She spent too much time around him - which she thoroughly missed.

She marched up to him and stopped his Keyblade, and said, "Terra, you've been training too much, lately. Why don't you come inside?"

Terra gave a hard look at her and said curtly, "After I finish training, Aqua. Don't try to stop me."

"You're not going to become Master at this rate."

He rolled his eyes and turned harshly at her, "Well, not all of us gifted with a natural ability to easily wield their Keyblades. I need hard work-"

"What you think is hard work, is actually overexertion-"

"Overexertion? Well maybe you're taking the position of Master too simply-"

Aqua interrupted, "I'm taking it too simply? Terra, we have a mutual goal, here. How dare you say I'm not working hard on my dream?" Her lips opened in indignation and her eyes hazed in confusion at Terra's treatment. They had sworn to pursue this dream, _together_.

Terra immediately regretted what he had said. It was wrong of him to say that. Who was he to accuse Aqua of not working hard enough? It was he was weak, and allowed darkness to take hold in his heart.

"I-…I'm sorry, Aqua. It's just…" he turned away, "it's hard to see the Master looking at me with…with such disapproval. I have to make things _right_-"

"Killing yourself isn't making it right, Terra," she snapped, "Don't you realize what this has been doing to us?"

"Aqua…I'm just…I'm just scared," his voice slightly cracked as he grimaced and prayed that she would just simply _leave_. He couldn't show any more weaknesses, especially not to her.

Her voice turned husky, "Scared of what, Terra? Why are you scared?" She reached out and her hand on his back. Even through the shirt, she could feel his heart beat. It was steady, pulsing in reassuring thuds. Even though she'd never tell him, this is what she loved about him most. Secure even in the most chaotic scenes, he was the rock in the churning sea that never moved. Stubborn he might be sometimes, but he would always be there.

They stood like that for a while, not speaking, simply basking in each others presence.

"Terra…do you think that the darkness in your heart is a weakness?"

Terra couldn't help but chuckle. Of course. Aqua had the innate ability to tell what's storming in his mind. He sighed in resignation and slowly said shakily, "The Master told me only the weak ones let the darkness overtake them. Aqua...I have to be stronger. I _need_ the strength. If I can't protect even my own heart, how could I possibly protect other worlds in the universe?"

"Just by being strong physically won't help you handle the darkness."

"Then what will?" Terra nearly shouted. He was finished with these dark thoughts clouding over him, this _obsession_ that was driving him insane.

There was a quiet moment before Aqua hesitantly answered, "You need to accept it. Embrace it, Terra. Your own heart is not your enemy. Pushing it away will only cause hurt, which will only lead to anger. Don't let rage rule you either; accept and acknowledge it as an old friend."

Terra's jaw tightened as he slowly digested the heavy words, "Sounds easier than it is."

Aqua only smiled in response and said, "I'll be here to help you, Terra. So will Ventus and Master Eraqus. You're not alone and never will be."

The older boy sighed in frustration but said, "…I missed talking to you, Aqua."

Aqua gave him a discreet smile, "Me too, Terra. Me too."

He turned around and held her hand in his in a hard grip. They both cherished these moments they had together, in the comfortable atmosphere they set for each other.

He suddenly looked at her with a childish grin that made Aqua unsure whether she was excited to see, or nervous.

She sighed internally, "What do you want, Terra?"

"…Can you make me some food? I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. She hummed in resignation, "Alright, just this time. Make sure you get the food early though, Ventus literally pops out of nowhere."

"Say what about me?" A blond boy dashed in between them and started running towards the castle.

"Speak of the devil," Terra grinned and shouted, "HEY! VENTUS! Bet you can't beat me in a little spar!"

Ventus immediately halted in his tracks, creating a mini dust storm around his feet and retorted at the top of his lungs, "YEAH RIGHT!"

"Well come on down here, and we'll see, won't we?"

Aqua added an input, "I'll make extra cookies for whoever wins."

Ventus's eyes widened in adoration and made no hesitation in running back, and Terra crowed in agreement.

Aqua commented dryly, "What a boy would do for cookies." She walked off, rather pleased with herself. She had believed in Terra, just as he did when they first met. She stopped to pick a dandelion at her feet, and blew it in amusement as they drifted over the hills of the Land of Departure.

Things were back to normal again.

But the obsession would linger.


End file.
